


Ein Song von Air

by papirossy



Series: Air [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Pining, RAM-era, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Eigentlich ist er nur wegen der Medikamente hier. Aber sein Therapeut hält nichts von Medikamenten, ohne mit ihm zu reden. Also reden sie. Über Thomas.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769443
Kudos: 4





	Ein Song von Air

„Und, warum reden wir über ihn?“

Der Mann gegenüber lächelt ihn gutmütig an. Der teure Kugelschreiber, der reglos über seinem Notizbuch schwebt, glänzt in der Nachmittagssonne. Es hat geregnet und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brechen sich ihren Weg durch die dicke Wolkenschicht. Guy hat das während seiner Stunde hier ganz genau beobachtet.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“

„Nichts. Ich will nur verstehen, wieso wir über Thomas reden.“

„Ich weiß nicht. Er ist mein bester Freund. Wir kennen uns seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren.“

„Das ist ziemlich lang.“

„Ja.“

„Und Sie haben miteinander geschlafen.“

„Hm.“

„Sagen Sie, Guy-Man. Schlafen Sie mit all Ihren Freunden?“

Eigentlich ist er nur wegen der Medikamente hier. Aber sein Therapeut hält nichts von Medikamenten, ohne mit ihm zu reden. Also reden sie. Über Thomas.

„Nein.“

Guy überlegt und streicht sich nervös mit den Fingern über seinen flaumigen Bart.

„Macht mich das schwul?“

„Möglicherweise. Glauben Sie denn, Sie seien schwul?“

„Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich nicht.“

Der Mann gegenüber sieht ihn lang und ausdruckslos an. Guy rutscht nervös auf dem Ledersessel hin und her.

„Ich meine, ich denke seit Wochen darüber nach.“

„Worüber genau?“

„Sie wissen schon…“

Guy macht eine flapsige Geste hin zu den Gedanken und Bildern im Kopf, die sich nur so schwer begreifen geschweige denn in Worte fassen lassen. Aber der Therapeut stellt sich dumm.

„Helfen Sie mir auf die Sprünge.“

„Über seinen Schwanz.“ Guy zögert und er hat das Gefühl sein Gesicht brennt – vor Wut, vor Scham, wer weiß das schon. „Über das Gefühl, wenn sie aneinanderreiben… unsere Schwänze. Klingt doch verdammt schwul, wenn Sie mich fragen."

„Hmm.“

Der Therapeut nickt verständnisvoll.

„Wie ich das sehe, hatten Sie Sex mit einem Mann. Und es hat Ihnen gefallen.“

„Hm.“

„Warum sich eine schöne Erfahrung verkomplizieren, indem man unbedingt ein Label darauf tun muss?“

Ernüchternd.

Man gibt doch nicht 500 Euro pro Stunde aus, nur um am Ende das Gefühl zu haben, völlig normal zu sein.

*

„War das ein Rendezvous?“, will Thomas am Abend wissen. Sie waren in Harry’s Bar. Pad Thai, ein paar Bier und das Schwelgen in Erinnerungen. Er sieht gut aus. Bartschatten, Guinness-farbene Augen, Aftershave. Und er lässt nicht locker. Auf jene Art, der er kaum widerstehen kann.

„Nein, wieso?“

„Naja, wir haben gegessen, wir haben gelacht, wir haben geredet...“ Ein heißer Flirt. Guy starrt ihn an, spürt Hitze in seinem Gesicht, ein Ziehen in seinen Lenden, das Pulsieren seiner Handflächen.

„Das haben wir doch schon sehr oft.“

„Ja, aber habe ich dich jemals danach nach Hause gebracht?“ Er streicht eine lange Haarsträhne aus Guys Gesicht. „Und habe ich dich jemals danach geküsst?“

Guy bekommt eine Gänsehaut, als er seinen warmen Atem spürt, Bartstoppeln und weiche Lippen. Er lässt ihn rein. Dort wischt er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und läuft hysterisch herum. Thomas ist amüsiert. „Guy?“ Er hört seinen Namen durch zwei Jahrzehnte zu ihm hindurchdringen. „Was ist los?“ Die Hände fallen schlapp von seinem Gesicht. Er schaut ihn an, diesen langen Mann in seiner Wohnung. „Nichts. Komm her.“ Er klammert sich an sein bärtiges Gesicht und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Langer, gefräßiger Kuss. Hungrige Hände kriechen unter T-Shirts, tasten nach Haut und Bauchmuskeln, greifen in eine haarige Brust. Sie schlafen miteinander, wälzen sich im Bett, inhalieren gierig den Duft ihrer Haare, ihrer Achselhöhlen und ihrer Geschlechter. Es ist wieder Mittwoch und Guy sitzt wie ein Süchtiger, der rückfällig geworden ist, bei Dr. Vérité im Beichtstuhl.

„Mir gegenüber müssen Sie keine Rechenschaft ablegen.“

Dr. Vérité ist ein charismatischer Mann, vielleicht Ende fünfzig. Er erinnert ihn ein bisschen an Paul Auster, den er nur von einem Buch kennt, das bei Thomas auf dem Nachtschrank liegt. Er trägt eine ausgeleierte Cordhose und immer einen leicht amüsierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Der Blick ist jedoch scharf und durchdringend wie der einer Eule.

In seiner Praxis hat man das Gefühl, die Welt ist stehen geblieben.

„Das geht nicht, wir können das nicht tun!“

„Warum nicht?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Weil er ein Mann ist?“, schlägt Dr. Vérité vor und Guy schweigt. „Und weil Sie ein Mann sind?“

„Nein.“

„Hm.“

Guy hört eine Uhr ticken. Der graue Blick von Dr. Vérité liegen ruhig und endgültig auf ihm wie ein Leichentuch.

„Ich weiß nicht, so hab ich mir mein Leben nicht vorgestellt.“

„Wie haben Sie es sich denn vorgestellt?“

Sein schläfriger Blick heute Morgen, warme Haut unter einer weichen Bettdecke. So ist es nicht immer. Die Vorstellung, dass es immer so sein könnte, treibt ihn in die Bars und manchmal wacht er dann am nächsten Morgen mit einer Frau auf oder allein oder auf dem Sofa von Sébastien mit einem gelben Flat Eric-Plüschtier im Arm.

Er hat keine Antwort auf die Frage und trägt sie ein paar Tage wie einen Rucksack mit Steinen mit sich herum. Und wenn bei _Blade Runner_ die Frage gestellt wird, _Wie ist es, die Hand von jemandem zu halten, den man liebt?,_ dann sinkt er tief in seinen Kinosessel und denkt an Thomas. Er denkt an warme Haut, verschlafene Sonntage, ein bärtiges Lächeln in seiner gemütlichen Leinenbettwäsche. Es sind einfach so viele Fragen. Auch die Frau, die neben ihm sitzt, scheint eine zu haben, als sie ihn irritiert von der Seite ansieht, leidend in seinem Kinosessel. Sein Herz hängt schwer in seiner Brust, wie eine reife Frucht darauf wartend, gepflückt zu werden.

Als er nach einem Besäufnis mit Sébastien nach Hause taumelt und er den Briefkasten aufschließt, wartet ein Umschlag mit Scheidungspapieren auf ihn. Er geht nach oben und starrt ihn an. Dann gießt er sich ein Glas Pinot Noir ein und scrollt auf dem Handy durch seine Kontakte. Sein Daumen schwebt über Thomas‘ Namen. Eine Schwäche, die er sich nicht eingestehen will.

Ein Boxerwelpe sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. Guy legt das Handy weg und setzt sich mit Goliath im Arm auf die Fensterbank. Über Paris hängt ein trüber Mond schwer wie eine Grapefruit am Himmel.

Er denkt an Thomas. Seine warme Haut, seine Kraft, sein pochendes Geschlecht, hart und voller Leben, irgendwo in den feuchtwarmen Gefilden unter der Bettdecke.

Sie treffen sich auf einer Record Release Party. Guy geht nur hin, um Thomas zu sehen. (Als bräuchte er neuerdings einen Grund dafür.) Ihre scheuen Blicke begegnen sich in der Menge. Küsschen links und rechts. Verharren in der Idee von einem Kuss. Guy wird ganz trunken in der herben Wolke Eau de Cologne. Das Zeug, das man sich raufmacht, wenn man ausgeht, um jemanden zu verführen. Er starrt rotgesichtig auf den metallisch-roten _Daft Punk Alive_ -Schriftzug auf Thomas‘ Brust. Er pulsiert dort auf dem grauen T-Shirt wie eine offene Wunde.

Auf der Terrasse sind sie kurz allein. Thomas berührt seine Haare, dick und pomadig hängen sie ihm vom Kopf und kringeln sich auf seinen breiten Schultern. „Deine Haare sind so lang geworden.“

Die Luft riecht nach Mann und Lederjacke und Regen und Guy nimmt ihn mit zu sich nach Hause. Weil er das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut heute Nacht braucht. Seine rohe männliche Kraft im Bett und den sanften Blick danach.

Als er nach einer kurzen Nacht (und was für einer Nacht!) aufwacht, sieht er eine Wolke brauner Locken auf dem Kopfkissen neben sich, gekrümmte Schultern, die delikate Kurve seiner Flanke, kräftige Schenkel. Er hat einen Mann in seinem Bett. Schon wieder.

*

„Die Angst ist immer da. Diese nagenden Gedanken im Hintergrund. Es ist wie in _Langoliers_ , wissen Sie. Diese Kaugeräusche immer im Hintergrund. Mal lauter und mal leiser.“

„Wann sind sie leiser, diese Kaugeräusche?“

Guy denkt nach. Denkt an seinen Bart auf seiner Haut, der ihn überall dort kitzelt, wo er lang nicht mehr berührt worden ist. Das laut gelachte Lachen, das sein eigenes ist. Sein Gewicht. Genuschelte Worte.

„Wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin“, gesteht er wie ein Kind, das Bonbons geklaut hat.

„Guy-Man?“

„Ja?“

„Sind Sie möglicherweise in Thomas verliebt?“

Als er jung war, lief Guy von der Schule nach Hause und ein Junge aus der Parallelklasse fuhr ihm mit dem Fahrrad entgegen. Er kickte ihm im Vorbeifahren mit dem Fuß in den Bauch. Einfach so. Guy krümmte sich vor dem Blumenladen und rang nach Luft.

So fühlt sich dieser Satz an. Ein Tritt in den Bauch. Stockender Atem vorm Blumenladen.

„Verliebt? Ich bin doch kein Teenager“, sagt Guy, als er wieder Luft bekommt.

„Haben Sie ein besseres Wort?“

Guy denkt nach und sinkt etwas tiefer in den weichen Ledersessel.

„Nein.“

Der Mann nickt wohlwollend und lässt Guy sich des Ausmaßes seiner Antwort bewusst werden. Dann macht er sich eine kurze Notiz in seinem Buch.

Verdammt.

*

Erst in der Métro-Station liest er die Nachricht von Thomas.

_Ich habe Hundefutter gekauft. Hoffe es ist das richtige?_

Guy ignoriert das Foto im Anhang und schreibt direkt zurück.

_Warum hast du denn Hundefutter gekauft?_

Der einfahrende Zug schiebt eine dicke Wulst Sommerluft vor sich her. Guy steigt ein und sucht sich einen Sitzplatz. Er zieht den Schirm seines Basecaps tief in sein Gesicht, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Es ist nicht so, dass sich die Leute auf ihn stürzen würden. Aber ein paar sehr unangenehme Begegnungen mit einem Stalker ließen ihn vorsichtig werden. Antwort von Thomas.

_Ich dachte wenn du und Goliath mal wieder bei mir übernachtet._

Guy stößt einen Seufzer aus und steckt das Handy zurück in seine Lederjacke.

„Merde.“

*

Abends in der Brasserie. Zwei Typen reden über die Liebe und was aus ihr wird, wenn die Trümmer zusammengekehrt, in Briefumschläge getütet und dir mit der Post geschickt werden.

„Irgendetwas ist anders an dir“, stellt Sébastien irgendwann fest, nachdem er einen langen fürsorglichen Blick auf Guy geworfen hat. „Du wirkst so…“, er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, „Wirst du gevögelt?“

„Was?“

„Ich erkenne das. Die entspannten Muskeln, dieser lustgesättigte Körper, der leichte Geist. Ja, wie ein, äh, Song von Air.“ Er schmunzelt über seinen eigenen Vergleich und wühlt mit der Fingerspitze auf der Käseplatte, bevor er sich für ein Stückchen Camembert aus der Normandie entscheidet. „Meistens ist eine Frau der Grund dafür.“

Guy starrt ihn an. Sébastien greift – plötzlich inspiriert – zu einem Stift.

„Ich schlafe mit einem Mann.“

Sébastien kritzelt unbeeindruckt in seinen schwarzen Moleskine. _Stuck in a Summer Love_.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Ich schlafe mit einem Mann!“

„Doch, das habe ich sehr gut gehört.“

Guy ist schon etwas betrunken und fühlt sich wieder wie ein unglücklich verliebter Teenager.

„Ich“, knurrt er, stopft sich ein Stück Gruyère in den Mund und kaut darauf herum, „bin in ihn verliebt.“

Jetzt wird Sébastien hellhörig.

„Oh.“

„Was soll ich tun?“

„Das weiß ich nicht. Es ihm sagen?“

„Nein, ich kann es ihm nicht sagen.“

„Wer ist es denn. Kenn ich ihn?“

Guy wird schwindelig.

„Ja.“

Und mehr muss er nicht sagen. Es gibt nur diesen einen Mann in Guys Leben. Jeder weiß es. Und wer es nicht weiß, der ahnt es. Keiner spricht es aus.

„Was, äh, will er denn?“

„Weiß nicht.“

„Verstehe.“

Er kritzelt wieder in sein Notizheft. _Can’t stop loving you._ Eine Songidee?

„Wir reden nie darüber.“

Sébastien grunzt und schmatzt unter seinem langen, grauen Bart.

„Hm, also wenn es der ist, der ich denke, dann höre ich bereits die Hochzeitsglocken läuten.“

„Er hat sich gerade erst getrennt. Ich habe gerade meine Scheidungspapiere unterschrieben. Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt.“

„Was ist denn ein guter Zeitpunkt?“

Guy grunzt und nimmt noch einen Schluck von seinem Grappa.

„Du klingst schon wie mein Therapeut.“

*

Morgens. Croissants und Konfitüre. Kaugeräusche. Goliath mit knautschigem Gesicht vor der Hundeschale, Thomas mit knautschigem Gesicht am Frühstückstisch. Ein Moment des Glücks. Guy könnte sich daran gewöhnen, morgens einen verschlafenen Mann in seiner Küche zu haben.

*

Am kommenden Mittwoch sitzt Guy bei einem ganz anderen Arzt im Beichtstuhl. Er hört sich alles an und macht sich sachlich Notizen an seinem Computer. Guy schätzt seinen festen Blick und seine nüchterne Art. Zur Untersuchung bittet er Guy, sich in der Kabine untenrum freizumachen. Mit rotem Kopf schnallt er seinen Gürtel auf und steigt aus seiner Jeans und aus seiner Unterhose. Auf Socken und mit den Händen sein Geschlechtsteil bedeckend läuft er durch den Raum und steigt auf die Liege.

Er entscheidet sich für die Seitenlage. „Okay. Das ist das Rektoskop, das ich gleich einführen werde. Dazu verwende ich Gleitmittel, das könnte etwas kühl sein, nicht erschrecken.“

„Schon gut. Machen Sie einfach.“ Guy starrt auf eine Kinderzeichnung, die der Arzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch angebracht hat. Das hatte er auch mal. Kinderzeichnungen. Lachen. Den Duft von Essen, wenn er nach Hause kam. Jetzt hat er nur traurige Hundeblicke und Untersuchungen beim Proktologen.

„Es wäre gut, wenn Sie leicht pressen würden. Wie beim Stuhlgang, damit ich das Gerät leichter einführen kann.“

Guy presst und ein scharfer – nicht unbekannter – Schmerz fährt durch seinen Körper, von den Zähnen bis in die Zehenspitzen.

„Nicht vergessen zu atmen. Atmen Sie ruhig und tief in den Bauch.“

Guy atmet.

„Nicht wundern, ich werde jetzt etwas Luft reinlassen, damit sich die Schleimhaut weitet. Das kann sich anfühlen, als hätten Sie starken Stuhldrang, und ist etwas unangenehm.“

Ein geschnauftes Lachen.

„Ja, ich weiß.“

„Sieht aus, als hätten Sie eine Verletzung, die sich entzündet hat.“

„Oh.“

„Ja. Das kann beim Analverkehr passieren. Wenn Ihr Partner zu schnell oder zu tief eindringt oder Sie nicht genug Gleitmittel nehmen.“

Schon ein paar Minuten später sitzt er wieder angezogen vor dem Schreibtisch und lässt sich etwas verschreiben.

„Bis das verheilt ist, sollten Sie vorerst auf Analverkehr verzichten.“

Er reicht ihm das Rezept.

„Und wenn Sie wieder soweit sind, lassen Sie sich Zeit, sich an Ihren Partner zu gewöhnen. Der Muskel ist nicht dehnbar wie die Vagina einer Frau. Gleitmittel ist wichtig, viel, viel Gleitmittel. Ohne Silikone, wenn Sie ein Kondom benutzen. Und das sollten Sie, gerade am Anfang. Die Bakterien, die mit dem Penis in Ihren Darm gelangen, können die empfindliche Darmflora angreifen oder Sie können sich über kleine Risse im Analkanal eine Geschlechtskrankheit einfangen. Chlamydien, HPV, Syphilis oder HIV.“

„Woher weiß ich, dass ich bereit bin?“

„Wenn Sie keine Schmerzen mehr haben.“

„Oh. Ja, das macht Sinn.“

„Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen, Monsieur?“

„Nein, ich denke nicht.“

„Gut, wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, melden Sie sich einfach.“

„Ist gut.“

Guy bedankt sich herzlich und mit ausweichendem Blick, setzt sein Basecap auf und flüchtet mit angezogenen Schultern durch das Wartezimmer nach draußen in den warmen Sprühregen. Das Verlangen nach einer Zigarette.

Das verschwommene Rot eines Tabak-Schilds blinkt verlockend in der Ferne. Er tastet nach seiner Brieftasche. Kein Bargeld. In diesen Läden kann man nur mit Bargeld zahlen. Egal. Besser so.

Trotz der Schmerzen, der Schmach und der Scham war ihm dieser Besuch immer noch lieber als der Besuch, den er noch vor sich hat.

*

„Ich war beim Proktologen“, sagt er, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst sagen soll.

„Ah.“

Dr. Vérité lässt ihm etwas Raum, mehr dazu zu sagen, bevor er nachfragt.

„Was hat Sie dorthin geführt?“

„Schmerzen. Sie wissen schon. Sie wissen doch, warum man dahin geht.“

„Soviel ich weiß, gehen Leute aus den verschiedensten Gründen dorthin.“

„Hm.“

„Was war Ihr Grund?“

„Eine Sexverletzung.“

Guy nuschelt das Wort in seine Hand und wirft einen prüfenden Blick in Dr. Vérités Gesicht. Die erwartete Reaktion – Staunen, Lachen, Schock – bleibt aus. Stattdessen ist sein Blick so offen und leer wie sein unbeschriebenes Notizbuch.

„Ich hoffe nichts allzu Schlimmes?“

„Nein.“

„Warum erzählen Sie mir davon?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Guy denkt an das Kinderbild, die Scham und den Schmerz, als das Rektoskop eingeführt wird. „Sie haben mich doch gefragt, wie ich mir das Leben vorgestellt habe.“

„Ja. Haben Sie eine Antwort darauf?“

„Naja, nicht so jedenfalls.“

„Was heißt ‚nicht so‘?“

Guy sieht aus dem Fenster. Wieder Sonne statt Wolken. Glitzernde Pfützen, das Geräusch von nassem Asphalt und Autoverkehr. Die Angst vor dem Briefkasten und die leere Wohnung danach.

„Allein.“

Guy lässt das Wort ruhen wie ein Risotto.

Dr. Vérité lächelt zufrieden.

*

Abstecher in die Apotheke. Statt des erhofften Agomelatin gab es ein Rezept für Diazepam gegen Angststörungen. Er holt es zusammen mit dem Tramadol gegen die Schmerzen und den Zäpfchen gegen die Entzündung.

 _Kommst du heute vorbei?,_ schreibt er – gegen das Alleinsein – und wirft ein Diazepam ein, das er trocken herunterwürgt.

Die Antwort kommt erst, als er zu Hause ist und nachdem er sich das erste Zäpfchen eingeführt hat.

 _Ich kann heute nicht. Ich bin auf einer Familienfeier,_ schreibt Thomas, der sich seinen ganz eigenen Dämonen stellt.

Guy unternimmt mehrere Versuche zu antworten, gibt aber auf, als ihm nichts einfallen will, das dem, was er fühlt, gerecht wird, und lässt sich von den Nebenwirkungen der Diazepam niederraffen.

Als er von der schrillenden Türklingel geweckt wird, fühlt er sich fünfzig Jahre älter. Blick zum Fenster. Es ist dunkel.

Er schlurft in Unterwäsche und T-Shirt durch die Wohnung und öffnet benommen die Tür.

„Oh.“

Thomas steht mit einer Tupperdose vor der Tür und macht einen verlorenen Eindruck.

„Wir können keinen Sex haben.“

„Was?“

„Ich hab da so eine Sache.“

„Was, nein, deswegen bin ich nicht—", Thomas fällt in sich zusammen und reibt sich die rotunterlaufenen Augen. „Ich bin so müde. Kann ich mich vielleicht einfach nur hinlegen?“

„Natürlich. Leg dich hin. Ich muss nur mal kurz ins Bad.“

Als Guy danach zu ihm ins Bett steigt, hat er das Bild von Thomas als Teenager vor Augen – weinend und zerbrechlich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, in Traurigkeit versunken. Und Guy fühlt sich wie der hilflose Junge von damals, legt die Hand sachte auf seine Schulter, dann das Ohr, kann ihn atmen hören und fühlt viel zu viel. Er hält ihn – spürt den Jungen, in den er sich damals verliebt hat, in dem männlichen Körper zittern.

Thomas dreht seinen Kopf und sieht ihn mit nassen Augen an.

„Was meintest du damit, du hättest da so eine Sache?“

„Ich… war heute beim Arzt. Ich hab eine Verletzung vom Sex mit dir.“

„Vom Sex mit mir?“

Thomas lässt diese Information benommen auf sich wirken.

„Ja. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich will auch ehrlich gesagt nicht drüber reden. Der ganze Tag heute war schon Demütigung genug.“

„Verstehe.“

„Ich bin erschöpft“, säuselt Guy in seine Schulter und atmet seinen beruhigenden Duft. Es ist ein ehrlicher Duft – herber Schweiß und etwas Deo.

„Ich auch.“

Nähe. Duft. Das Gefühl von Haut, als Guy seine Finger zwischen seine schiebt.

„Als wir uns verabschiedet haben, waren sie alle so glücklich. Sie und ihr Neuer und die Jungs. Und ich stand nur da, mit dieser Tupperdose Kuchen zum Mitnehmen und wusste nicht, wo ich hingehörte.“

Er erzählt mit geschlossenen Augen und Guy wird klar, dass auch Thomas sich das Leben anders vorgestellt hat.

Und trotzdem liegt er jetzt hier bei ihm im Bett.

„Ich habe ihr von uns erzählt.“

Thomas schaut ihn wieder an. Angst, Scheu und Hoffnung verschwimmen in seinen nassen Augen.

„Hätte ich es nicht tun sollen?“

„Oh. Ich weiß nicht. Was hat sie denn gesagt?“

„Sie hat erst eine ganze Weile lang gar nichts gesagt, dann hat sie erleichtert gelacht und zum Abschied gemeint, ich könnte dich gerne mal mitbringen.“

„Oh.“

Ratlosigkeit.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir schon soweit sind.“

Ist es eine Feststellung oder eine Frage? Ein vorsichtiges Tasten nach Intimität statt Körperteilen?

„Ich weiß es auch nicht.“

Forschende Blicke.

„Willst du nicht deine Jeans ausziehen?“

„Hm?“

„Naja, ist doch bequemer.“

Thomas sieht an sich herunter.

„Oh. Ja.“

Er steht auf und Guy sieht zu, wie er den Knopf seiner Jeans öffnet und sie sich etwas nervös abstreift. Er legt sie zusammen mit seinem Hemd über den Stuhl und zieht sich danach die Socken von den Füßen. Eine ganz andere, neue Form der Intimität. Guy betrachtet ihn schläfrig. Zerraufter Lockenkranz, haarige Brust, atmende Bauchmuskeln. Das ist er also – der Mann, den er liebt.

Ein Schnaufen der Erleichterung, als er zu Guy unter die Bettdecke kriecht und sich um seinen Körper wickelt. Er schiebt seinen langen Arm unter Guys T-Shirt, krault krause Härchen, streichelt eine weiche Brustwarze, genießt die Nähe. Er hat einen Ständer, drängt ihn aber nicht, hält ihn nur und säuselt leise Worte in langes, dunkles Haar. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie die Nacht zusammen verbringen, ohne miteinander zu schlafen.

*

Er bleibt das ganze Wochenende. Gemeinsames Aufwachen, Brioche mit Eiern zum Frühstück, Spaziergang mit Goliath, Pizza zum Mitnehmen und abends ein Film. Es ist beinahe so wie damals, wenn Thomas sturmfrei hatte. Wären da nicht die verlegenen Blicke, das zaghafte Tasten nach mehr und das Herzklopfen jedes Mal, wenn Guy sich nach kurzem Zögern in seine Arme legt.

Es läuft bereits der Abspann, als Guy mit dem Kopf in seinem Schoß aufwacht. Er spürt starke Hände und atmet die Ausdünstungen ihrer Nähe. Den intimen, leicht säuerlichen Duft von Schweiß, Baumwolle und Weichspüler.

Zärtliche Finger streichen langes Haar nach hinten und Guy staunt noch immer über diese neu gefundene Intimität, da wo es früher nur Chipskrümel, Videokassetten und dreckige Witze gab.

„Sollen wir schlafen gehen?“

Seine Stimme legt sich wie eine weiche Decke um Guy. Er knurrt Unverständliches und richtet sich benommen auf. Nach einem langen orientierungslosen Blick, finden sich ihre Lippen und dann ist es ganz und gar nicht mehr so wie früher.

*

Ein paar Wochen später haben sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen. Die Themen werden belanglos und Dr. Vérité, der das merkt, schlägt vor, Guy in das Leben zu entlassen.

„Sie sind verliebt“, stellt er fest. „Mein Credo ist: Niemals einen verliebten Patienten behandeln.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„An verliebte Patienten kommt man nicht ran. Es ist ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen. Völlig sinnlos.“

Guy, der wohl auf einen _Good Will Hunting_ -Moment gewartet hat, sitzt enttäuscht in seinem Sessel.

„Oh. Und jetzt?“

„Sie sind in einer guten Verfassung. Sie sollten jetzt erstmal leben. Die Dinge, die wir besprochen haben, sich festigen lassen.“

„Verstehe. Aber was soll ich jetzt tun?“

„Nun, ich weiß nicht. Dafür bin ich nicht zuständig.“

„Wirklich? Aber wozu bin ich dann zu Ihnen gekommen, wenn Sie mir nicht sagen können, was ich jetzt tun soll?“

„Was Sie tun, müssen Sie schon selbst wissen. Denn meine professionelle Antwort darauf lautet: Sie können tun, was immer Sie wollen. Ich weiß, das kann einem manchmal ganz schöne Angst machen.“

„Ja. Allerdings.“

Als Guy die Praxis verlässt, strahlt die Sonne über der Rue Saint-Lazare. Es gibt Restaurants, Apotheken, Kinos, Tabakläden. Erschöpft von so vielen Möglichkeiten, setzt er sich in der nächsten Brasserie draußen auf die Terrasse an einen Tisch und bestellt sich einen Grappa. _(...all I need is a little time...)_ Er nimmt Sonnenbrille und Basecap ab und atmet tief durch. Keine Termine, keine Zigaretten, keine Nachrichten an Thomas… nur er und Paris, einen Moment lang ohne Kaugeräusche hinter den Haussmann-Fassaden der Stadt. Stattdessen nur das leise Geklimper aus der Brasserie.

_All in all there's something to live  
With you_

Ein Song von Air.


End file.
